10 Days of Narumayo
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: This is my contribution to the 10 Days of Narumayo on tumblr
1. Turnabout Meeting

"Are you sure you're okay, Maya?" He asked, trying not to bring it up too much, just to see how she was doing.

"Yeah." She replied. "I mean, my sister was really great and I miss her, a lot... but thanks to spirit channelling, it's not like I'll never see her again!" Phoenix really admired her and the fact that she could try and be positive at such a sad time.

It was a couple of days after that trial, the trial where he first met Maya Fey, her older sister Mia had been murdered, it was a hard time for the two of them, as Phoenix had a lot of respect for his mentor.

"I owe a lot to her. She... actually helped me out a few years back." Phoenix thought back to the Dahlia case.

"Helped you?"

"Well, yeah, she defended me in a certain case. I was already studying to become a lawyer at the time, but she inspired me to continue, she was a great mentor."

Maya suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "That's beautiful, Nick." She sniffled. "And you saved me as well."

Phoenix smiled, returning the hug.

"You were there when no one else was. I promise to return the favour one day!"

"No need, Maya, you were innocent, I couldn't let them lock you up."

"I was so scared." She confessed. "I mean, I knew you'd be able to do it but, it was all so scary."

He nodded. "I understand Maya, but you're safe now, if you ever get into trouble again, just know I'll always be there, for you and for her. You can count on that."

Maya pulled back from the hug and smiled widely. "We're going to be a _great_ team, Nick! The best!" She said with a determined and excited look on her face. "And I, Maya Fey, will be the best assistant ever!"

"You really know to lighten the mood during dark times, Maya."

She giggled; "I try my best."

"Your best is perfect for me."

* * *

 **I know it's short, but there's gonna be quite a few that'll be longer**


	2. Turnabout Step ladder

"Ugh, Nick... for the last time, why does it matter?"

"It does, that's a step ladder."

"So what? They both do the same thing!"

"Actually, a step ladder-" Phoenix went into explaining the difference between the two (or at least attempted to) Maya switched off, obviously losing interest in the conversation, as she still didn't believe there was anything different.

"There, so do you see why they're different?"

"...Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Honestly no, I was thinking about how I could really go for a burger right now."

Phoenix sighed. "Do you ever listen? Ever?"

Maya smiled; "if the topic at hand interests me." She giggled, Phoenix could never stay mad at her when she giggled, it was too cute.

Phoenix shook his head at her.

"Aren't I just the most fun assistant you could ever have?"

"I guess so." He smiled at her. "...It's still a step ladder though."

"Nick!"

* * *

 **Sorry this one was even shorter, I've had writer's block**


	3. Turnabout Samurai

"Nick you _promised_." She pouted.

"I have some work to do-"

"Can't you just watch a bit of steel samurai with me? You said you would."

"Alright, I could guess I could watch with you for a bit."

"Yay! You're the best Nick!"

Maya sat watching in excitement like a little kid who just got a new toy. He thought it was pretty adorable. The way she knew most of the words and quotes. Phoenix didn't show much interest, but he loved seeing Maya when she was happy.

* * *

It had began to get kinda late, but Maya was _still_ showing full interest. Whereas Phoenix was beginning to find it difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Nick you're missing the best part!"

"Maya you're looking kinda tired too, we could always watch the rest tomorrow."

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine."

Without realising, her head was resting on his shoulder as she felt herself nearly falling asleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm..."

After a few more episodes, he looked down at her, noticing she was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at her and not wanting to disturb her, he pulled a blanket over her. He tried to stay still so she could continue to use him as if he was her personal pillow as he didn't want to wake her.

Soon after, he also fell asleep with her still resting on him.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is late, day 4 will be up soon**

 **Getting into some fluffy stuff now**


	4. The First Shipper

"Are you excited to see Mr Nick again?"

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"A reunion between lovers! How romantic!" Pearl cooed.

"P-Pearly! It's not like that, okay?" Maya turned away to hide the noticeable blush across her cheeks from the young girl.

"But Mr Nick would do _anything_ for you! Remember all those times he saved you? He was like your prince who came to rescue you." Pearl smiled, imagining up her little fairy tale.

Maya knew it was partly her fault that Pearl had gotten the wrong idea, after she returned to Kurain those years ago, she had told her little cousin all about him, about how he saved her, Pearl listened with full attention as Maya's face lit up every time she mentioned his name.

When Pearl met him for the first time, she began to refer to him as Maya's "special someone". That was the time when he saved her again.

"Mystic Maya! He's here he's here!" She chanted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Pearl smiled with excitement when she saw him.

"Nick!" Maya threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Maya." He returned the hug whilst Pearl observed (and fangirled).

"True love." Pearl mumbled, but just loud enough so they could hear and they pulled away from the hug, their faces red in embarrassment.

They decided to have a catch up. Maya showed a lot of interest in any cases he had solved recently and he asked her how she was getting on in her training.

"I missed you, Nick, I missed talking to like this." She smiled.

"I missed you too."

They had spoken for so long that they had lost track of the time.

"Oh! It's getting late, I should probably get back to the office now, but it was really great to see you again." He smiled warmly. Maya stood up to hug him again, for longer this time.

"Mystic Maya, maybe you should give him a special goodbye kiss." She giggled.

"P-Pearly!"

"Uh a-anyway, I better get going now."

"Nick, wait."

She quickly glanced at Pearl who smiled a knowing smile, then before he knew what was happening, Maya had kissed him, it was a short kiss but it was on the lips, which he was not expecting at all.

"Thanks for visiting us."

Phoenix stood there, his face bright red, not knowing how to respond.

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you later then." They exchanged smiles then as soon as he left, Pearl was practically shouting.

"There, I did what you wanted me to do." Maya had a small blush glowing across her face.

"I knew it! Do you see his face? He feels the same way!" She skipped around. "We should invite him around more."

Maya couldn't help but smile at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

* * *

 **I just had to put a kissing scene, even if it was only a short one.**


	5. Date

"Soooo where are you taking me Nick?" Maya sang, skipping in excitement as pulled him along by the hand. Nick had decided he was finally going to take Maya out on a date.

"Well, is there anywhere specific you wanna go?"

"Ummm..." Maya thought for a while before answering with; "actually I'd quite like to just take a walk." She smiled.

"Fine by me." It was a sunny day, so they thought they might as well make the most of it. Maya was like an excited young child, but it made Phoenix smile.

"I love days like this!" She smiled.

 _I love days like this because they make you happy, Maya._

The two of them sat down on grassy bank. It was quiet, but not completely silent. The soft sound of wind could still be heard, and the noise of birds chirping.

"I love sitting here. It's beautiful."

"Mhm." Phoenix leaned back with his hands behind his head and he closed his eyes.

Maya was propping herself up with her elbow, looking at him. She wanted to reach out to hug him, or just lean into his body, but she pulled back from nervousness. She leaned her face a little closer to his. A pink glow along her cheeks as she thought about kissing him. He opened his eyes and jumped at the closeness.

"Sorry." She pulled away, moving onto her back again and sighed. He moved onto his side and brushed a couple strands of hair out of her face. Then he softly leaned down to kiss her.

Maya made a small squeaking noise, causing Phoenix to laugh against her lips. "Do you always make that noise when someone kisses you?"

"Don't make fun of me Nick," she pouted, "I've... I've never..." She folded her arms and faced away as the light pink glow had turned into a full on red blush.

"Never kissed anyone?"

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling because I think it's cute."

"Heh, well I _am_ pretty adorable." She giggled.

"Yes, you are." He held her hand. "You really are."

* * *

 **Late again sorryyyy**


	6. Trust

Maya sat on the bed, holding a pillow over her lap as she thought to herself.

"Maya? Are you okay?"

She shrugged in reply.

"I don't feel good."

Phoenix walked into the bedroom and sat opposite her on the bed.

"You feeling sick or something?"

She shook her head as she leaned down, pressing her forehead to the pillow. It wasn't long after that when Phoenix heard soft sobbing noises. He moved himself so he was next to her, stroking her soft hair until she sat back up, but refused to look at him.

"You don't have to say anything." She turned to face him slightly but she still didn't make eye contact. "But please remember that you can. You can trust me."

He grabbed the box of tissues from beside the bed and kissed her forehead as he softly wiped away her tears.

"So what's wrong? Only if you want to talk about it."

"Nick be honest, am I burden to you?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know. You always tell me I'm useful but I always feel like I'm useless."

"Maya, seriously, you've helped me so much since I first met you, you make me laugh as well during dark times. I care about you and I don't like seeing you beat yourself up like this, you are not a burden, you are not useless. Trust me."

Maya nodded. "I trust you."


	7. Switch

Prompt: "Maya is now an attorney. Nick is now a medium."

* * *

"Um hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of don't know what to do now, could you channel my sis?"

"Uh... okay... just, hang on..."

Maya sighed; "you forgot how to, didn't you?"

"N-No, just gimme a sec."

"Ms Fey, do you have a problem with the prosecution's argument?"

"Yes, your honour, ah-"

"Maya, look at the court record whilst I'm trying to uh... do this..."

Maya browsed through the court record, trying to find evidence that contradicted the claims against their their client.

"I'm waiting, Maya Fey." Franziska gripped her whip impatiently, waiting for the counterargument.

"Ah! Objection!" She yelled, startling Phoenix.

"Why are you so loud?" He mumbled.

"The defendant _couldn't_ have been at the crime scene at 11:00 AM, because this evidence shows his alibi at that time!"

"Maya."

"Sis! Nick finally did it. He's useless at that sometimes."

"It's good that mediums are unconscious while channelling, I'm sure that would've hurt his pride."

"Am I doing well?"

"So far, yes."

"Why... yes, this does prove that the defendant couldn't have been at the scene of the crime like the prosecution states."

"YES!"

"Easy, Maya, it's a little too early to be celebrating yet. And I'm not gonna be here for much longer."

"What?! But you only just got here!"

"Yes well, Phoenix is very 'lacking' in his strength of power."

"I told him he should've trained harder..."

"Just remember, keep referring to the crime scene pictures and the autopsy report, okay?"

"Yep, got it."

Franziska cleared her throat. "If the defence team is finished with their friendly little discussion. I'd like to submit new evidence that proves the defendant _could've_ actually been there at the time."

 _Darn..._

"What'd I miss?"

"Nick!"

"Yeah Mia kinda left..."

"We're screwed."

"Ms Fey, if you cannot present evidence that proves your clients innocence, I'm going to have to pronounce the verdict."

Maya looked over at Franziska, who was smirking believing that she had already won.

"Maya, the crime scene photos. The second one!"

"The second... ah! Yes! Objection!"

"Again... lower the volume a little..."

"Your honour, this is the defence's final piece of evidence that proves he was not the culprit in this crime. As you can see in this photo, this captures the scene just after the murder and as you can see, it's _not_ the defendant!"

"W-What...?"

"Does the prosecution have any objections?"

She didn't answer, an obvious hint they'd won.

"The court finds the defendant not guilty!"

"Yes!" Maya high fived Phoenix. "I guess you kinda did help, Nick. Even if you were kind of useless as a medium at first."

"Thanks- wait, useless?!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You really did help me, thank you, Nick."

* * *

 **I didn't really know what else to do for this prompt, all I could really think of was both of them almost messing up lol**

 **But hey at least it's on time today!**


	8. Turnabout Shenanigans

"No, no. You have to _promise_ me you won't go getting yourself into trouble for me _again._ "

"Maya..."

"No, Nick." Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want you to!"

"Maya, I don't think you understand."

"What don't I understand?!" She asked, her voice volume raising slightly. "One day you'll get yourself killed just to keep me alive, and it's not the same when someone's being channelled, I need you here with me! Think about it, Nick! I've known you for about ten years or so now and you are _not_ getting yourself into more trouble just because you feel like you have to protect me!"

Trucy and Pearl were in the next room, listening to the conversation that was going on. The topic without context had concerned the two teenagers a lot, since all they heard was Maya telling him he could get himself killed.

"I don't just _feel_ like I have to! It's because I care about you." He tried not to raise his voice at her, he didn't want to startle her or the two girls who were listening in.

"It's not just me Nick! What about Trucy? She needs you as well, who's she gonna go to if something happens to you? You can't keep taking risks for me because... I'd be less of a loss."

"Maya! What are you _saying?!_ " Tears began to well up in his eyes. Maya had never seen him cry before, so she knew it was serious. "I nearly lost you during that other case. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you. What about Pearl? She obviously looks up to you a whole lot, she'd never speak to me again if something happened to you. And Mia, I promised her I'd take care of you! I'd let her down if I didn't! You... I love you, Maya... don't say you're less of a loss, because you'd be a huge loss to my life."

She let out a heavy sigh as she held back her own tears. "Okay just, please, don't cry..." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you cry, I cry. I love you too."

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

"It's okay, I know it's just because you care. I'm sorry I kinda lost my temper."

"You had every right to."

"No, no." She shook her head. "We're not doing this. We've both apologised and now we get on it with it. No more blaming yourself." She smiled at him. "But let's not ever fight about something like this ever again, okay?"

* * *

 **Late again oops**


	9. I miss you my turnabout

-Nick-

I wish Maya was here right now. I know she'd love it.

I miss her.

I never realised how boring it would be without her. I wonder how she's getting on with her training?

She still writes to me, though. At the end of the letters, she always drew little pictures next to her name. It's quite adorable. She sometimes calls me, and she asks about cases. She also showed interest, so she listened to me telling her all about them. Hearing he voice makes me wish I could speak to her face to face. I can't wait to see her again.

* * *

-Maya-

I'm writing another letter to him. I'm drawing some more little pictures next to my name, it's a little doodle of him, and one of me.

I'm telling him about my training. I miss him a lot. It's been a few years since I've seen him

I call him, I tell him how much I miss assisting him on cases.

I told him I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

 _'I miss you, Nick.'_

 _'I miss you too, Maya.'_


	10. Thank you

"Nick?"

"Ah, Maya." He smiled. "What brings you here?"

She entered the office.

"I just came to say thanks."

"'Thanks'? What for?"

"Just... everything." She was holding something behind her back. "Here." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "I didn't know how to say it, so I wrote it instead."

 _Nick,_

 _I've known you for some time now. Although I wish our meeting could've been better, I appreciate all you've done for me._

 _I felt bad about getting myself into trouble a lot, especially since you always had to come and get me out of it._

 _I felt like a burden to you, but you showed me much you really care about me._

 _Without trying to sound cliche, you've saved my life many times._

 _So thank you_

 _Thank you for just being there._

 _Love,_

 _Maya._

And like always, she drew a chute little doodle next to her name.

He smiled upon reading her note.

"I should thank you too."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's never boring when you're around. You make dark times not so bad, and that's why I love having you around. I don't care how many times I'll ever have to bail you out, as long as it means you'll still be here with me, I'll protect you as much as you need."

"Thank you, Nick."

"No, thank _you_ Maya."

* * *

 **Welp, that's the end!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
